Meeting
by PrincessKitten928
Summary: Ok, we all know Buffy met Angel, but we don't know what happened so here's what I think happened.
1. The phone call

Ok, we all know Buffy met Angel, but we never find out what happenes do we? This is my version of what happens.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the tiny mind from which it came!

* * *

"I don't think I can do this," Buffy said to Giles while Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya were getting rid of the remains of the coffie table that once stood in the Summer's living room. Dawn was sitting on the couch listening, the remains of a lamp held in her hands.

"Yes you can," He told her reassuringly, " Your mother delt with this sort of thing all the time. She took one crisis at a time, without the aid of any super powers, and got through it all, so can you."

Buffy looked up at him," You sure?"

"Of corse."

The phone began to ring. "Who's calling me?" Buffy questioned," Everyone I know lives here." She left to answer the kitchen phone, leavig zGiles and Dawn in the living room talking. "Hello."

"Buffy," A fermiliar voice replied.

"Angel?" She asked.

"It's me."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's Fine." He replied," How are you with what happened?"

"I'm Fine." She answered, " Wait, you know I ..."

"Willow told us, Wesaly Cordy Gunn and Me."

"Oh."

"I have to see you."

"I'll come there."

"Not here, and not there. Sunny's, it's in the middle of us." He told her," I figured it'd be safer."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Buffy Told him. Angel told her where it was and she hung up the phone. She began walking toward the door, but Giles stopped her.

"Buffy what is it?"

"Angel," She replied, turning to face him.

"Is he in trouble?"

"He knows that i'm..." She couldn't bring herself to say dead. " He needs to see me, I have to see him."

"Of corse, you'll leave for L.A. tomorrow."

"Not L.A. and Not here, somewhere in the middle, there's a place."

"I see," Giles replied, " Well, we should get these bills and things out of the way before-"

"I have to go now," She said cutting him off as she turned to leave. Shye stopped and faced him, " Thanks for takeing care of these for me." She turned and left the house as Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya were entering.

"Where are you going?" Willow asked her.

Buffy stopped, " I have to see Angel." Se told them, " Take care of Dawn for me while i'm gone." Buffy turned and began walking toward the bus stacion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel put the phone back on the recever and turned to Cordelia, " Take care of things here while i'm gone."

"How long are you going to be?" Cordy asked him.

"Should only be a couple days," Hereplied as he grabbed his keys off the desk and left.

* * *

How Do You like? Pleese r& r! 


	2. Meeting and Feelings

Angel stepped out of his car in front of Sunny's and glanced at the benches. He recognized her golden blond hair at once. "Buffy," he said as he walked toward her. She looked up at him.

"Hi," she replied as he sat next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" She aid angrily, "Is that all anyone can ask me? I was in Heaven an Willow pulled me out of there, into

this hell, and everyone asks me if I'm okay. Well I'm not. I was pulled out of the happiest place I've ever been, obviously I'm not okay."

"You were in Heaven. Did You tell them, any of them?"

"Only Spike."

" Oh, so you tell the bleached vampire you hate but you don't tell your own sister."

"I don't hate him, he just annoys me sometimes."

"Okay, but you tell him and not Dawn?"

"I saw the look on his face when he saw me alive and I couldn't keep it from him, I don't know why."

"Okay, but you still told him."

"Forget it."

"You really should tell them, or at least Dawn."

"I'm not telling them, they think they saved me and I'm letting them think that." She told him, " Now why'd you want to see me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, we already covered that so I guess we're done here."

"Why are you so eager to leave?" Angel asked her.

"Whatever we had, we don't have it anymore. You have to stop playing the caring ex and stop checking up on me."

Buffy said, " I don't love you anymore."

"Buffy…"

"Angel, I'm sorry but that's how I feel," She said as she stood up. " I have to get back." She turned and left.

**_End_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pleese R and R!


End file.
